Chad Van Coff
Chad Van Coff is a student of Jefferson County Middle School and one of Milo's classmates. He is obsessed with his theory that one of their teachers, Mr. Drako, is a vampire. He is voiced by Django Marsh.https://twitter.com/mmonogram/status/845308358399709184 Personality Chad generally acts very dramatically, regardless of the situation, and surrounds himself with supernatural theories that he seems to believe wholeheartedly. The most prominent of his theories is that one of their teachers, Mr. Drako, is a vampire. Chad has the tendency to jump to conclusions with little to no proof, and often acts on his theories in a very real way, enlisting the help of other students when he can. His constant dramatic behavior, such as rising up from behind Melissa's desk, or giving up the Athledecamathalon just because he lost a shoe, often gets him in trouble from Melissa, although other students don't seem to mind as much. Physical Appearance Chad has a stocky build and broad shoulders. He has a round face, brown eyes, and short brown hair with bangs. He wears a navy-blue short sleeve shirt that has a single, light blue stripe across the middle, with the collar and the end of the shirt's sleeves being much darker in color. His pants are dark grey, with visible pockets and seams on the sides, and he wears brown sneakers with white laces. He also has braces. Childhood In first grade, Chad had scruffy, shoulder-length brown hair that covered one eye. He wore a navy blue T-shirt with a darker blue collar and a white ghost on the front. He also wore a pair of baggy grey pants with lighter colored cuffs and a pair of brown sneakers with white soles and laces. Chad had a green backpack with black straps and carried around a red yo-yo. History Early History As a young child in first grade, Chad went to John P. Trystate Elementary school alongside Milo, Melissa, Amanda, Mort, and Bradley. He waited at the bus stop while showing the other kids tricks with his yo-yo, only for the end of the yo-yo to fly off and race away due to Murphy's law. During the bus ride, Chad watched as Milo revealed the contents of his backpack, and then continued to watch in excitement when Murphy's law sent Milo and Melissa on a ride behind the bus. Recent Events In "Going the Extra Milo", he waited at the bus stop when Milo and Zack were being chased away by a concrete drainage pipe and bet they would be late, which he lost. In "Party of Peril", Chad attended Milo's surprise party despite hesitations. In "Worked Day", he attended career day with his class. In "Murphy's Lard", he was drenched in Lard at Lard World with Lydia. In "Athledecamathalon", he expresses suspicion that Kyle Drako is a real-life vampire. The others doubt his suspicions. During the event, Chad gives Melissa five dollars for giving up and doesn't get his money back afterward. In "The Substitute", He eerily rose up from behind Melissa's desk and was slammed against the wall by the Sentient Blob. In "School Dance", Chad comes to believe that Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota are vampire hunters in pursuit of Mr. Drako after they arrive carrying a bag of wooden stakes. He teams up with Melissa and Zack to confront the pair, only to realize they have no interest in Mr. Drako at all. In "A Clockwork Origin", he attended a V-tech demo. In "Some Like it Yacht", he attended a field trip on the school yacht where they were stranded on an island for about an hour before they surfed back to shore on the yacht. In "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", he worked with Mort to prepared a Halloween party for a group of children. Mort states that the kids were going to be disappointed by their efforts. Luckily, Milo's haunted house falls from the sky and the kids are thrilled. In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", he is among the residents of Danville who are turned into Pistachions. He is cured when Derek’s past self is destroyed before he can make his plan. In "Snow Way Out", he is seen on the bus to school. In "Teacher Feature", he is seen in science class. In "Picture Day", he overhears a conversation about how Milo can’t be In a picture and thinks Mr. Drako turned Milo into a vampire. He enlists Mort to help him find proof and they spend the day tailing Milo, Zack, and Melissa for proof. At the end of the day, he takes a good picture of Milo, disproving his theory. However, as he is able to delete it Cavendish crashes into him and they switch phones. He sends a picture of the Yeti to Amanda by mistake. In "Cake 'Splosion!", he congratulates Milo and Amanda when they are chosen to complete on Cake 'Splosion. In "Doof's Day Out", he is seen among the crowd congratulating Doof in getting his reward. In "Managing Murphy's Law", he and Lydia are hired by Amanda to be roadies for Just Getting Started. In Milo’s World, like everyone else, he shares his theory on how Milo lives his life. In his story, Milo is portrayed as someone who sees ghosts and Murphy's Law is just the ghosts messing around, leaving it up to Milo to deal with them. In "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer", ''he and Bradley are scolded by Elliot for tossing a football. Later on, the two are seen tossing a baseball without Elliot watching over them, which Chad takes note of. In "Ride Along Little Doggie", he attends the Winter Break Awards and winds the award for 'greenest thumb'. Relationships Classmates Mort Schaeffer Chad appears to be good friends with Mort, and the two are often seen spending time together outside of class. He shouts in dramatic despair when Mort falls into a shallow ditch during the Athledecamathalon, and Zack stops him from saving Mort to prevent a similar fate. On Halloween, the two of them were tasked with setting up a party together but acknowledged that the children were going to be disappointed by their lack of effort. Mort seems to be the student most easily influenced by Chad's constant theories and tends to put serious consideration into his 'evidence'. When Chad comes to believe that Milo had been turned into a vampire, he runs immediately to Mort for help and promptly recruits him in gathering evidence to back his claim. Mort briefly assisted Chad when he told his story about how he thinks Milo lives his life, despite Melissa and Zack's objections to the tale. Melissa Chase While Chad is always friendly towards Melissa, his strange antics and obsessive theories tend to annoy her. She often scolds him for his behavior and argues against his theories, specifically going out of her way to claim that Mr. Drako is not a vampire. In spite of her arguments, Chad seems to like Melissa and ran to her for help when he thought the school was being invaded by vampire hunters. Zack Underwood Chad is on good terms with Zack and often tries to convince him of his theories alongside the others. While Zack doesn't generally go along with Chad's conspiracies, he tends to humor him a lot more then Melissa does, and he's much quicker to believe Chad's unusual claims. When Chad came to Zack with the outrageous claim that the punch at the school dance was actually blood, Zack pretended to go along with it briefly as a joke. Milo Murphy While he isn't always afraid of spending time around Milo as other students tend to be, Chad is still cautious about Murphy's Law and hesitated to accept an invitation to his birthday because of it. In spite of this, he's on pretty friendly terms with Milo. After misinterpreting a comment about Milo failing to show up on film, Chad jumps to the conclusion that he'd been bitten by a vampire. He spends the rest of the day trying to get proof of his claim that Milo is now a vampire himself, only to be disappointed when he does indeed show up on film. When everyone is sharing their point of view on how they think Milo sees the world, Chad steps in with his own outrageous story and claims that Milo is actually like a paranormal investigator who can see dead people, and that Murphy's law isn't actually real. He goes on to explain that he believes unsettled ghosts are actually the reason things go wrong around Milo, and that Milo himself often helps these ghosts move on from their troubles. At the end of his story, Chad hesitantly reveals that he believes Milo got his backpack from Bigfoot. Bradley Nicholson Chad and Bradley are classmates and often stand together at the bus stop when waiting for the school bus. The two of them briefly played football together before Elliot confiscated the ball. They were later seen playing baseball instead. Bradley was caught off guard upon finding out that Chad had received a text from Milo, and accidentally threw the ball too far, much to Chad's annoyance. Amanda Lopez Chad and Amanda are classmates and seemingly on good terms. An example of this is Chad going up to congratulate her when she and Milo got selected to be on an episode of Cake 'Splosion. The two appear to have each other on their contact lists. Amanda demanded he sends her the picture of Milo he'd taken for use in the yearbook, and he promptly did so. When Amanda hooked up a gig for Just Getting Started to play at a benefit concert, he received a text from Amanda to retrieve instruments for them and he did so immediately. Acquaintances Kyle Drako Chad spends much of his time gathering evidence and theorizing that his teacher is a vampire, and seems entirely convinced of the fact. While the concept of vampires seems to scare him, Chad doesn't dislike Mr. Drako and puts a lot of effort into protecting him when he believes that the teacher is being hunted. Mr. Drako seems entirely oblivious to his efforts and treats Chad as he treats any student. Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota He meets Cavendish and Dakota after they sneak into the middle school dance. Upon noticing they were holding a bag of wooden stakes he jumped to the conclusion that they were vampire hunters after Mr. Drako. Eventually, he confronted the duo alongside Zack and Melissa, only to find out that they had no interest in Mr. Drako at all. Sometime later, he's about to delete a picture he'd taken of Milo when Cavendish accidentally runs into him, causing them both to drop their phones. Having ended up with Cavendish's phone, Chad sends the picture of bigfoot on it to Amanda instead of the picture he'd taken of Milo. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season One *"Going the Extra Milo" *"Rooting for the Enemy" *"Party of Peril" *"Worked Day" *"Murphy's Lard" *"Athledecamathalon" *"The Substitute" *"School Dance" *"Disaster of My Dreams" *"A Clockwork Origin" *"Some Like it Yacht" *"World Without Milo" *"The Race" *"Fungus Among Us" *"Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!" Season Two *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" *"Snow Way Out" *"Teacher Feature" *"Picture Day" *"Cake 'Splosion!" *"Doof's Day Out" *"Disco Do-Over" *"Managing Murphy's Law" *"Milo's Shadow" *"Spy Little Sister!" *"Milo's World" *"Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer" *"The Goulash Legacy" *"Ride Along Little Doggie" *"Cast Party" *"First Impressions" *"The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event" *"The Mid-Afternoon Snack Club" *"Parks and Wreck" Trivia *His voice actor, Django Marsh, is the son of series co-creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. He also provided the voice for minor character Balthazar Horowitz on ''Phineas and Ferb. *His football jersey number is 85. *"Ride Along Little Doggie" implies that Chad is eco-friendly, as he is awarded for 'Greenest Thumb'. References id:Chad Van Coff pl:Chad vi:Chad Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Milo's class Category:Kids Category:C Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teenagers